helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuyashi Namida Porori
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Shanghai no Kaze 4th single (2000) |Next = Futarigurashi 6th single (2001) }} Kuyashi Namida Porori (悔し涙　ぽろり; Tears of Frustration Falling) is Nakazawa Yuko's fifth single. It was released on February 15, 2001, selling 31,800 copies in its first week and 72,930 copies overall. "Kuyashi Namida Porori" appears on the albums Together! -Tanpopo, Petit, Mini, Yuko-, Dai Nishou ~Tsuyogari~, and Legend. The PV for "Kuyashi Namida Porori" appears on Together! Clips, Nakazawa Yuko Single M Clips 1, and Legend. Tracklist #Kuyashi Namida Porori #Koi no Kioku (恋の記憶; Memories of Love) #Kuyashi Namida Porori (Instrumental) Single Information #Kuyashi Namida Porori #*Lyrics, Composition, Chorus: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Keyboard & Programming: Konishi Takao #*Manipulator: Katsuura Go #Koi no Kioku #*Lyrics: Tsunku, Nakazawa Yuko #*Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Kashiwara Nobuhiko TV Performances *2001.02.16 Music Station *2001.02.18 ASAYAN *2001.02.22 Utaban Concert Performances ;Kuyashi Namida Porori *Hello! Project Dai Undoukai *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Hello! Project 2001 TOGETHER! SUMMER PARTY *GREEN LIVE *Nakazawa Yuko Otona no Valentine Fanclub Tour in Seoul *Yuko Nakazawa Christmas Live Tour 2004 Winter ~Watashi ga Omou Konna Christmas~ Live DVD *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ - Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER *Nakazawa Yuuko Live at Cotton Club -Shinshi wa Imademo Mini ga O-suki!- *Nakazawa Yuko Chotto Dake Hayai Happy X’mas Show in Tokyo ;Koi no Kioku * Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ Trivia * First press editions came with a limited edition booklet. * Nakazawa's last single as a member of Morning Musume, and also her last released under the stage name 中澤ゆうこ (her future releases would be under her real name 中澤裕子). * Nakazawa's first release not available on cassette tape. * Just a comment about Nakazawa’s comment about the lyrics for "Koi no Kioku": Nakazawa said that a part of the lyrics included something Kei Yasuda had said, yet at her graduation in 2001 she hugged everyone but Yasuda. And when confronted about this in a 2010 (!) interview, upon where Yasuda asked for the hug she should have gotten a long time ago, Nakazawa still rejected… Interviews Tsunku’s comments about the single upon it’s release: "Continuation from the last work, once again, I was in charge of the overall production of the single for Yuko Nakazawa. This time, I was searching for a “phrase that sticks with people’s mind”. I then came up with “Porori, Porori” (an imitative sound of tear drops), which I thought was perfect for the song. The phrase has a unique sound, and once you hear it, you’ll feel like singing along from the second time around. The lyrics are well suited for Nakazawa, and the melody is catchy for everyone, even for the small children. The song as a whole is fast tempo yet there’s some sadness to it. I am very satisfied with the final product. On the first day of the recording session, Yuko Nakazawa had flu and she was unable to sing, but she stopped by at the studio just to talk about the lyrics with me. I really felt like she had grown as a matured professional artist. My hope is for her to become one of the best Asian singers. The character was based in Shanghai previously, but for this song it is based in Hong Kong. And I also arranged some Asian sound to the intro part. Yuko Nakazawa has been known as an enka singer. This time, please enjoy her as a singer of “sexy J-pop''”.http://www.tsunku.net/producework.php?Music_ArtistID=78&@DB_ID@=114#01'' Nakazawa’s comment about the single, in a 2008-interview: "This was the last single I released while I was still a member of Morning Musume. This song is a very popular song among my fans. It contains fun cheering noise that goes like this, “Yeah! Yeah!” (lol). … “Kuyashi Namida Porori. Yeah! Yeah! Porori, Yeah! Yeah!” etc. I was really surprised when I heard it first time. … I, Yuko Nakazawa, graduated from Morning Musume. … My graduation took place at Osaka Jo Hall. My very last performance of the night, I sang one song and it was “Kuyashi Namida Porori”’s b-side called “Koi No Kioku”. This song was a first collaboration between Tsunku and I. I was the one who suggested writing my own lyrics, and Tsunku agreed and said, m“Write your own material and bring it to me.” During the recording process, I’d shown it to Tsunku, who gave me the pointers as to how to revise and suggest some changes. I created the lyrics while thinking about the members of Morning Musume who I went through many experiences with. There is a part of the lyrics, which goes like this: ‘Tamaniwa Tabeni Ikouyo / Monja Yaki Ga iina’ (‘Let’s go eat Monja-yaki batter with various ingredients together sometime’). This is an actual message to Kei-chan. I remember she was saying to me, ”Yu-chan, even though you are no longer a member of Morning Musume, let’s go grab some lunch/dinner together sometime.” And I remembered that conversation so clearly that I had to include it into the lyrics. '' ''Overall, it’s a love song, but it’s actually a sincere message for the members of Morning Musume as well as the fans who were always supporting me. … I kept receiving requests from fans about singing this song again somewhere at some point. But since this song has such a special place in my heart, I only wanted to sing it on special occasions. … But you know what? I don’t think I am ever going to retire from singing nor from music/entertainment industry. So I am lifting the ban! … I was feeling the right time to perform the song was approaching. Luckily, I was told to perform my own “Solo Debut 10 Anniversary Live” on August 5 , 2008, so I decided to bring back the song, hoping this action will bring a brand-new commitment to my music career. So I sang the song. After I finished singing, I looked around and everyone was in tears. I bet they all remembered the graduation day, right? Everywhere I looked, tears on their faces, even on the guys’ faces. I was extremely moved by the experience. Thank you very much.''"中澤裕子- Solo debut The 10th anniversary SPECIAL DVD '' References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Kuyashi Namida Porori, Koi no Kioku Category:Nakazawa Yuko Singles Category:2001 Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:Solo Single Category:Highest Ranking Single